So      What?
by Calim1
Summary: Grissom and Sara and change.  Written for the first fanfiction contest at CSI Forever Online.  Prompt:  G/S go through some sort of change.


_Please ignore my other 2 postings of this same bit. They just didn't look right to me once they were up. This, however, is the one!_

_Here is my response to the first fan fiction contest from CSI Forever Online, the prompt being G/S go through some sort of change and keep it at 1000 words or less which is incredibly difficult for someone like me who likes to write and write and write (as you've no doubt noticed). So to CSIVegasRocks, I thank you for the challenge and hope that the following meets with your expectations._

_~ Onward_

* * *

><p><strong>CSI - So . . . What?<strong>

by Susan Dietz (Calim 11)  
>Rating and Reader Alerts: PG<br>Category: GG / SS / Humor / Romance

_Summary: Grissom and Sara and change. Written for the first fanfiction contest at CSI Forever Online. Prompt: G/S go through some sort of change._

_© September 2011_

_Feedback is appreciated_

_Disclaimer: The characters and general situations in this story are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer, however I reserve the rights to the specific details. It is not my intention to infringe upon their rights; this story is purely for the enjoyment of fans. Please do not redistribute in any form_

"You don't like it?"

"No, no. It's just . . . different."

"Not much."

"Well, yeah, it is."

"So, you don't like it?"

"I didn't say that. You know how I feel about stuff like this."

"I do. But it seemed right. It was probably a mistake."

"I don't know."

"I don't know?"

"Well, now that I see it, I think . . . well, I think I like it."

"You're just saying that."

"I did just say that."

"You know what I mean."

"I do. It's fine. It was just a shock. Now . . . now I'm liking it more."

"I can tell."

"How?"

"A smile has replaced that shocked look."

"I love your smile."

"I smile more around you."

"Then I'll never leave your side 24/7 so I can always have that around."

"Sweet talker."

"Think we'll keep it?"

"We've got the room."

"The bugs might object."

"They hiss at everything."

"Very true."

"Hank'll like it."

"If he doesn't try to eat it first."

"That's what spray bottles are for. You think the guys'll like it?"

"I think they'll be surprised."

"Really?"

"They'll want to know how you managed to convince me then use the same tactics when they want something."

"Oh, I don't think they'll use _exactly_ the same tactics."

"God, I hope not. That wouldn't be right."

"But you'll see it coming from a mile away and be able to sidestep it."

"Run away and hide you mean.

"I meant use your brain . . . or you could take them up on it and watch how they turn tail and run."

"I never knew you were so devious."

"Then you weren't looking very hard. Besides _you're_ just as sneaky."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

"Well, what do you call this-this change. You hit me with it and didn't lead me up to it like you're supposed to."

"This is something that can't be 'led up to'. It needs to be in your face for you to believe it."

"Oh, I believe it. I think I believe it. It's hard."

"I know."

"Is it us?"

"It could be. It _will_ be."

"I think it'll work. Now, we just have to figure out what to call it."

"Why does everything have to have a name?"

"Why not?"

"Can't argue with that. It's a change, I know. A big change. Maybe it _is_ a mistake"

"Not all changes are bad."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said not all changes are bad."

"Who are you?"

"It's still me."

"You look the same but . . . Oh, it must be you. You taste the same."

"I missed your taste."

"Don't have to anymore."

"And you'll never know how glad I am of that. Will I lose it again?"

"Never. On that I've vowed."

"That's binding, you know. A vow. It's like sacred or something."

"No something about it. I promise to be the one you love for as long as you'll have me."

"That would be eternity."

"We need to find a vampire then."

"Eternal life. Think of all the changes we'd see then. It'll make this change seem trivial at best."

"But no less amazing."

"Never less than amazing. I'm really liking it now."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?"

"Very sure. Radiantly positive."

"You're teasing now."

"I'm confident in my absolute certainty that I am pretty sure."

"So, we can keep it?"

"Don't think anyone will want it back."

"It _is_ ours now."

"It is."

"You're smiling again."

"I can't seem to help it nor do I want to."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"And I'll never be able to show you how glad I am that you're here, too."

"You could try."

"There is no try, only do."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Kiss me, Padawan, and keep kissing me until there aren't any kisses left."

"You talk too much."

"Then kiss me quiet."

* * *

><p><em>Well, even though this is vagueness at its best, I hope you liked it. You may come up with your own idea of what they are speaking of since a multitude of choices abound. Please get on over to CSI Forever Online to check out the new site and please review this bit of fluff. I live for them. :-D<em>


End file.
